My little sunshine
by BlackButterfly-RedRose
Summary: I wouldn't mind becoming a sith, I guess. As long as I could protect the ones I love, and find my family... growing in darkness... wouldn't be too bad." T for my potty mouth


**_OMG OMG OMG OMG _**

**_I had to write this star wars fic. STAR WARS KICKS ASS MAN! lolz._**

**_My little Sunshine (title really has nothing to do with the story. WOOT for randomness)_**

**_Oh yeah its also A.U. (at least i think it is, oh yea, it is because she knows about the adoption.)_**

**_WOOT FOR FIRST STAR WARS FANFIC! WOOT WOOT! lolz_**

14 years old. That's how old she was. And all of her fourteen years, the Empire ruled the galaxy. Many times her (adopted) father would leave Alderaan to go and discuss politics. She loved politics. She would often study it with her adopted mother. She would become the senator of Alderaan someday, and later, the queen. She would need to know the politics of it all.

But she hoped she wouldn't become Queen of Alderaan. She wanted to explore the galaxy, to be like Jedi. But Jedi are long extinct, and she had a duty to uphold. Mature for a youngling, don't ya think? She thought so to. But, she couldn't really change it.

She often dreamed of leaving with her real mother, and real father. But... they were dead. Bail had said they loved her very much, but her mother died after she gave birth to her, and her father... went mad.

This time, the politicians arrived at Alderaan to discuss things. She knew by experience it would take many hours to settle upon an agreement, but at the same time, at least another hour before that happened, because of the banquet. And she wasn't allowed to go, either. She huffed, sitting on her bed, staring at all her toys and dolls. Anything and everything she could ever ask for, yet, nothing she really wanted.

So, deciding not to let the boredom to get the better of her, she sneaked out of her room. She wasn't allowed to go out of her room whenever the Sith arrived. Her adopted mother had said they were bad men. She believed her, but still, curiosity killed the cat. She walked down the marble halls bare foot, hoping not to attract attention.

"You there, girl." Leia immediatley turned around, brown eyes widened.

-

Lord Vadar was not easily surprised. But, the young child before him managed to. She reminded him of some one who he preferred to be long forgotten, his dear beloved Padme. Her hair was as wavy as Padme's reaching just below her shoulder blade. Her eyes were as big and loving as his deceased wife, and she had the exact same facial features. She wore a Princess gown, made of blue silk. It hung loosely about her.

She... looked exactly like his beloved Padme.

"Yes milord?" she asked, obviously recognising him.

"Why are you here?" Lord Vadar asked. For once in twenty years, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I should ask you the same thing, Lord Vadar. But, I wanted to know if the banquet was over, so I could listen to the meeting." She answered truthfully.

_'This girl is too trusting.' _Vadar mused.

"I cannot eat, so I was waiting for the banquet to be over myself." Vadar answered her own question.

Leia nodded. Then, she grinned at him. "My name is Leia. Would you please accompany me to my play room milord?"

Obviously, the young child was too naive. Though she was obviously of 14 years of age, she was still childish. Despite this, he nodded. He might as well, as there was nothing better to do. Leia squealed in delight, glad to have some company. She took his hand, fear never running across her mind, as she lead him to her play room.

He looked around her room, noticing each and every detail of it. Leia ran to a game set, holding a plastic ball in her hand.

"Milord, may I ask you something?" Leia asked. Vador nodded slowly.

"You.. you can use the Force, right? Since you are a Sith?"

Vador nodded curiously. "Yes, why would you like to know?"

Leia bit her lip. "Because I can use the Force too, but my adopted Father says I shouldn't. Because only Sith use the Force... I know he was lying, though. I know there used to be Jedi, but they are gone now. Can I tell you a secret?"

Once again, he nodded.

"I wouldn't mind becoming a sith, I guess. As long as I could protect the ones I love, and find my family... growing in darkness... wouldn't be too bad." Leia stared down at the ball in her hand. It started to float and zip around the room.

Vadar was shocked by her words. He underestimated her. He knew she was Force sensative, but how strong, he was unsure. She was also wise beyond her years.

"No, little one. You do not want to fall to the Dark side. Once, I was a jedi. I fell to the dark side, hoping to protect the ones I had held dear. Instead, I ended up destroying them myself."

Leia's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? You were a Jedi? Could you teach me, milord?" Vadar shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, little one."

Disapointed, Leia lowered her eyes.

"Did you know my parents?" she asked him softly. Vadars eyes, for the first time in decades, softened.

"Yes, little one, I did."


End file.
